


for the better

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 12. another world, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 12. another world of Femslash February.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	for the better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 12. another world of Femslash February.

The future is another world, and they have embraced it fully, relishing in the freedom to be able to walk hand in hand,  _ be a couple for all the world to see. _

Most of their friends had found out, eventually, and had supported them, but there is a difference between being open and themselves among friends and being the same in public.

And the world changed, if slowly, and for the better.

They might not be the bright and carefree young things who throw themselves at the world yelling  _ we're here, we're queer  _ and kiss each other without a care in the world, not caring if someone yells nasty things at them, but Delia and Patsy do relax in public, walk hand in hand and do not actively hide their love for each other.

And the new world allows them to get married, eventually, and it makes them feel young again.


End file.
